Tyson Returns
by BonesCaskett7
Summary: 3XK killer is back and he's not out for revenge on Castle , he's out to make him suffer, so he takes one of the most important person in his life Detective Kate Beckett... My first fanfiction Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Tyson Returns:

It was an ordinary day at the 12th precinct, Detective Beckett was finishing up paperwork from the previous case. Meanwhile Castle in his chair next to hers was just watching and admiring how cute Kate was, biting her lip focused on her work. Or so he thought... "Castle what do you want?" "How did you know I was looking at you?" "Castle I just can tell, so what did you want?" "Oh nothing I just felt like staring." "Well I'm glad I can entertain you Castle." She quickly went back to her work. If she expected to get home at a decent hour, she wanted to make sure all the paperwork was completed. And amazingly Castle didn't bother her much after that, he just sat their waiting patiently for her to be done. "Castle you don't have to wait for me, we have no more cases tonight unless someone feels like murdering at 12:00 in the morning. You can go home and be with Alexis and Martha." "Beckett I'm not moving until I know you are safely at home." "Fine... Castle... I'm almost done, but your not driving me home ok?" "Understood detective."

Fifteen minutes later as promised Beckett finally finished the neverending pile of paperwork. She was very happy to finally being able to get out of there. All she wanted to do was go home and take a nice warm bath and then get a good night sleep. She got up and Castle helped her put on her jacket. She loved how he would always do these simple things for her, but she still has that wall up and not even a simple feeling like that wants to escape... She was still thinking of that when Beckett heard Castle calling out her name... "Beckett... Hey Beckett are u ok?" "Huh oh sorry Castle I'm just tired..." "Maybe you shouldn't drive after all Kate.." "Castle... I will be fine I can still drive when I'm tired no big deal.." "Kate... ughhh fine then let me at least walk you to your car please?" "Ok Castle lets go"

Beckett grabbed her keys, her badge, and her gun, and walked toward the elevator with Castle. What felt like hours were only minutes when they reached outside to their cars. Castle still felt obligated to drive Kate home, but decided not to push her since she was already exhausted enough. He helped Kate into her car and hesitated before closing the door. "Castle I know that look I will be fine alright?" "Ok, but Beckett please at least call me when you get home, so I know your safe.." "Alright I will Castle goodnight" "Ok goodnight until tomorrow detective." Castle watched her as she drove away into the darkness of the night, not realizing that his worse nightmare was going to become reality...


	2. Chapter 2

_Beckett's Apartment:_

Beckett was on her way home finally, after what felt like hours being at the precinct. Don't get her wrong she loved being there, but she hasn't had much sleep lately and it was finally taking a toll on her. She was almost home, but all of a sudden she had an uneasy feeling like something was out of place; like someone was watching her every move. She was 5 minutes away from her apartment, so she decided to ignore it. _Kate take it easy, your overreacting... _She arrived at her apartment starting walking toward her apartment door dragging her tired aching body. Again she felt that persistent feeling that someone was watching her. This time she didn't let it go, she grabbed her gun from her back pocket of her jeans and slowly crept toward her door. She noticed her door was open and went into cop mode. She was so exhausted, but still had enough strength to be able to fight someone off if she had to. What she didn't notice was a shadow that had the shape of a figure behind her. She crept into her door and was surprised to see nothing out of the ordinary. _But why is my door open... _"I can answer that for you Detective Beckett" Tyson replyed. Beckett automatically turned around to face the voice with her gun drawn, but instead collided with Tyson's gun, knocking her to the ground of her apartment floor...

_Castle's Loft:_

Castle was sitting on his couch just watching tv trying to get his mind off of Beckett. Alexis was off for the night spending time with friends while his mother was out shopping for who knows what. He knew he was overreacting, but he couldn't help but feel that Kate was somehow in trouble. He was thinking to himself _she should have called by now. No maybe she wasn't home yet. Oh come on Rick who am i kidding she is probably going to call later im sure she dosed off.. _All these senarios were flashing through his mind, but he couldn't help think of the worst case senario where she was in trouble. That's what writers did, especially Castle. When it came to Beckett he would do anything for her, life and death situations; whatever it was she was worth every decided to finally call her cellphone to see if she was alright or he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. He took out his cellphone and dialed her number. It took a few seconds to ring and when it finally stopped ringing what he heard on the other line made his body tremble...


	3. Chapter 3

_Beckett's Apartment:_

Beckett's head hurt like hell, _Kate get up..._, but she felt dizzy and disoriented and had trouble getting up. She stumbled back up seconds later, but noticed her gun got thrown across the hall so that meant no weapons. Not good. She started to thrash and struggle to get out of Tyson's embrace, but couldn't. Between her being exhausted, and now adding a big gash on her head, a headache and dizziness she didn't have enough strength to escape and started yelling for help. Maybe someone would be able to hear her. She didn't realize the only person who could hear her was Castle. Her phone accidently turned on and Castle was on the other end hearing the whole struggle. She then heard him call her name through the phone "KATE! KATE can you hear me? Yell if you can hear me! "Castle I can barely hear you, helpp..." "Now now Kate be a good girl and shut up" Tyson got very angry and threw Beckett against the wall finally knocking her unconscious... All Castle heard was a loud thump and knew right away Tyson got mad and lost control. "Kate, KATE noooo Tyson what the hell did you do to her?" "Oh don't worry Castle I will take very good care of her for you. After all isn't she the most important person in your life besides your daughter Alexis? I'm sure I'm right that's why I must have Kate all to myself, so you can suffer for what you and Ryan put me through." "Don't put Kate through this just because of my mistake. Tyson I swear if you touch another hand on her I will personally find you and you will regret doing this to her. I will find you and bring Kate back if its the last thing I do." "Let's see if you can catch me first Castle... This will be a test to see how much you say you love Detective Beckett. I can't wait to see you fail.. HAHAHA!" "Kate!…" All Castle was left with was the never ending dial tone of her phone.. He couldn't take it any longer he had to get **his Kate** back even if it meant dying trying to save her.

_12th Precinct:_

Castle practically ran into the 12th not really in the best state of mind, all he could think about was saving Beckett. He ran into at least 10 other officers who were oblivious to what had just happened not even 10 minutes ago. He was looking for Esposito or Ryan or even Gates he didn't care, he just needed to inform someone as quick as possible because who knows what Tyson had in store for Kate. He finally saw Esposito and tackled him to get his attention. "What's wrong bro? You look like you have just seen a ghost." "It's Beckett she's… she's been kidnapped by Tyson!" "Tyson the 3XK killer are u sure?" "Yes I'm sure I was just on the phone with him not even 10 minutes ago from Kate's phone. She is in trouble!" "Ok Castle relax we are going to get that bastard and get Beckett back! Let me get Ryan, Gates, and everyone else informed and ready about this and we can get her back alright?" "Alright just lets go now! The longer we wait the less time Kate has." "Alright then lets go!"


End file.
